


A Enchanted Trap

by Minttulatte



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Funny, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, My First AO3 Post, OTP Feels, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: Natsu and Lucy finds themselves in a enchanted trap because a certain blue Exceed wanted to win a bet at all costs.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Enchanted Trap

_Hey guys! Here’s my first post on this site. It's a NaLu oneshot where mischievous Happy is on a roll. Characters are probably pretty OC because I haven’t watched Fairy Tail for 4 years now. I should fix that mistake but I don’t even remember which one was the last episode I watched, lol._

_I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. Only the story idea is my creation_. 

Lucy knew she should’ve been more careful on that day but she was too into the new book she had bought earlier that day to really care about the outside world. In fact, she only stopped reading when she had realized she couldn’t move anywhere. She looked around in the guild hall of Fairy Tail and wondered what was going on. Everyone else in the guild hadn’t noticed her yet – they were busy with their own things – so Lucy was pretty much alone for now. 

_I don’t understand, what is this? An enchanted wall?_ Lucy thought as she touched the air in front of her. 

Indeed. There was an enchanted wall there, but why? She knew Freed and Levy could create those with their Rune Magic but this didn’t seem like that at all – there was no runes on the floor around her – so it had to be something else. But Lucy had no idea what it was or who was behind this. Was someone playing pranks on guild members just out of boredom!? 

_What an embarrassing prank…_ Lucy thought, images of everyone in the guild laughing at her because their sense of humor was so weird. 

She needed to solve this issue as soon as possible. 

Problem was that the wall was around her and there was no way to get out of it. 

_I gotta find the source for it…_ Lucy thought as she looked around in the area. There was nothing abnormal anywhere nearby on the floor or the walls, so she decided to check the roof because it was the only part that she hadn’t looked at. 

There it is, she said as she spotted the cause of her issue. 

A mistletoe was hanging from a nail nearby the spot where the roof and the wall met. It was really high up there so Lucy couldn’t reach out to it to get it down. She needed someone’s help with this and sighed. 

”Yo, Luce, there you are!” said a voice from behind just when the blonde was going to ask help from others. 

Lucy turned around to see her best friend to come over to her. "Hey, Natsu”, she greeted. 

”What are you doing here instead of sitting in the bar?” Natsu asked curiously. ”I was looking for you so we can do a mission together!”

”Well, I’m in trouble, Natsu”, Lucy began. ”I’m trapped because someone decided to put that enchanted mistletoe up there”, she explained and pointed up into the roof where the mistletoe was. 

”Isn’t a bit weird time of the year to have mistletoes hanging from the roof?” Natsu asked. ”Did you put it there?”

”No, silly, I just came here a moment ago and was trapped by this mistletoe”, Lucy said. 

”Trapped how?” Natsu asked, confused. 

”I can’t move anywhere without having a invisible wall stopping me in my tracks”, Lucy answered and showed him what happened whenever she tried to walk forward. 

”Damn, that’s freaky, Luce”, Natsu said. ”I’ll go get someon – what? I can’t move either!” he said and punched the invisible wall that had trapped him as well. 

Lucy groaned. ”Great, now we are both stuck here”, she sighed. 

”You gotta do something to get freed”, said Happy’s voice nearby. 

Lucy and Natsu turned to look at him only to see the blue Exceed looking satisfied with himself. 

”Are you behind this, Happy?” Natsu asked. 

”Maybe”, mischievous cat said and grinned. 

”Happy!” Lucy yelled. ”Why would you do this?”

”I just thought I’d give you a little push so you’d get together so I’d win some jewels from a bet”, Happy said.

”That looks hilarious, gihi”, Gajeel said behind him. 

It was only then when Lucy realized that everybody in the guild had gathered to look at Natsu’s and Lucy’s misery. 

”These two always gets into these funny situations”, Pantherlily agreed with Gajeel. 

”Are you just gonna stand there and watch instead of helping us?” Lucy asked. 

”I think you two should just kiss”, Mirajane suggested. 

”What do you mean?” Lucy asked, shocked. _Did she just say I should kiss Natsu…?_

”That’s how the enchanted mistletoe works”, Mirajane explained. ”You say the names of the people you want to trap in, and when they walk under it, the spell activates and will only go away when the trapped people kiss each other.”

By the time she had finished her explanation, both Natsu and Lucy were red as a tomato. 

”Kiss him…?” Lucy whispered.

”Kiss Luce…?” Natsu said at the same time. 

”Yeah, or would you rather stay trapped there?” Happy said. 

Both Natsu and Lucy sighed at the same time. They both knew they had no other chance but to do it or they’d be trapped for who knows how long. Lucy wasn’t really against kissing him as she had had feelings for him for a very, very long time. She just didn’t know how he felt towards her and that was the issue. It would be awkward and uncomfortable as hell if he didn’t feel the same. 

”Can you all go away?” Natsu asked. ”I don’t want an audience to watch me kiss Luce.”

”Oh, he wants some alone time”, teased Macao. 

”Shut up!”

”Let’s leave them alone”, Lisanna said. ”I’ll give you all drinks for free for the next 30 minutes…”

”Sounds like a good deal to me”, Wakaba said and others murmured in agreement as they turned around to leave them alone. 

”Happy, will you throw away the mistletoe afterwards?” Lucy asked the blue Exceed. 

”No need because the prank shop owner said they only work once per couple”, he said before he followed everyone else to the bar. 

”Looks like we have no other option, Luce”, Natsu said. 

Lucy nodded, defeated. ”We’re never gonna get free if we don’t do it.”

Natsu nodded and took her hands into his. 

Lucy smiled as she squeezed them and noticed how surprisingly excited she was about what was going to happen. She had no idea why, but when Natsu closed the distance between them by pulling her close to himself and pressing his lips on hers, Lucy felt how her heart skipped a beat. His lips felt really, really nice on her lips and his familiar warmth really calmed her. 

”Okay, let’s see if we’re free”, Natsu mumbled when they broke apart. 

Lucy nodded, while thinking about how much she wanted to kiss Natsu again. 

There was no enchanted wall around them anymore. 

”It worked”, Lucy said. 

Natsu nodded. Then he sighed. ”Lucy.”

”We have a new problem, don’t we?” Lucy asked. 

Natsu nodded. ”I enjoyed kissing you but you’re also my best friend, Luce…”

”How long have you been struggling with this?” Lucy asked curiously. 

”For a while, to be honest”, he confessed. 

”I didn’t even know I had these feelings for you, Natsu, at least you knew!” Lucy said and smiled.

Natsu grinned. ”So it’s mutual?”

Lucy nodded. 

”Wanna give us a try?” Natsu asked. 

Lucy nodded. ”We already spend a ton of time together, and even sleep in the same bed, Natsu, might as well be lovers officially.”

Natsu grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. ”Let’s go get free drinks to celebrate this then, Luce!”

”I could really have one now. I’m thirsty”, Lucy agreed as they made their way to the bar. 

”Who did you make a bet with in the first place, Happy?” Carla asked from Happy curiously as Natsu and Lucy approached them. 

”With Macao and Wakaba. And this time I won!” blue Exceed exclaimed.

”So you just went and used shady measures to win?”

”Sometimes you just gotta do all you can for the victory, Carla!”

Carla rolled her eyes to him and sighed. 

”Juvia thinks she should get an enchanted mistletoe as well…” Juvia commented as she glanced towards Gray, who immediately moved few steps away from her. 

”Hey, Happy, I think I should thank you”, Lucy told the blue Exceed. 

”For what?” he asked innocent look on his face. 

”Your little prank on me and Natsu really helped us to realize something”, Lucy said. 

”Oh, that. You’re welcome!

Lucy petted the cute feline’s head and promised herself to buy him red snapper from the marketplace later as a gift. 

_So here it is. I had originally planned to write this for Christmas but I was too busy with school and work so I forgot the whole oneshot until now. I decided to keep the Christmas theme because I thought it’d make this more fun, lol._


End file.
